Between You and Me
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Di pertandingan itu, akhirnya rahasia masa lalu seorang Kuroko Tetsuya terungkap.


Sorak-sorai membahana di stadion kala itu. Semuanya serius menyaksikan pertandingan SMP Teiko, dimana sekumpulan murid handal yang terkenal dengan sebutan Generation of Miracle berkumpul. Salah seorang dari mereka, yang bersurai biru gelap, baru akan men_shoot_ ketika mendadak peluit berbunyi.

"Teikou, _time out_!"

"Hah?"

Mereka hanya tercengang sambil berjalan menghampiri pelatih mereka.

"Hei, Momoi-san, kenapa—"

"Kuroko-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan si surai biru gelap, matanya beralih ke sosok kecil yang baru sampai ke tepi lapangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Sosok bernama Kuroko itu menjawabnya dengan sedikit tersendat, lantaran nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kau yakin? Dari tadi nafasmu tersengal-sengal tidak teratur, dan gerakanmu agak canggung."

"Sudahlah, Momoi-san." Kuroko menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu. "Ayo kita lanjutkan. Pertandingan ini belum selesai, kita tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja."

"Tapi—"

"Momoi-san."

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Tapi kalau keadaanmu memburuk, aku akan menurunkanmu, sekalipun aku harus menyeretmu dari lapangan. Mengerti?"

"Ya."

Kuroko segera berlari, meninggalkan Momoi di kursi pelatih. Dia mencengkram baju bagian dadanya. Ya, sejujurnya dia telah berbohong.

Saat ini dia merasa letih, kepalanya pusing, dan dadanya sangat nyeri.

.

**Between You and Me**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cerita ini murni buatan saya. Judul yang tidak nyambung tidak usah dipermasalahkan.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, etc. Saya masih baru di fandom ini, jadi maaf kalau ini terkesan aneh dan segala macam. Setting tidak terlalu diperjelas, soalnya saya tidak terlalu mengikuti manganya. Dan soal penyakitnya… abaikan saja jika ada kesalahan. Saya gak tahu banyak tentang penyakit, sumber saya hanyalah google.**

**Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

~oOo~

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan. Ketegangan yang sempat terhenti kembali menguar, melihat Teiko yang menghabisi musuhnya tanpa pandang bulu.

"Ayo, semua, berusalah! Sisa satu menit dan quarter keempat sudah hampir selesai!" teriak kapten mereka, Akashi Seijuro, sebelah tangannya men_dribble_ bola beberapa kali.

"Tetsuya, _pass_!"

Akashi melakukan _pass_ ke arah Kuroko, yang tengah bersiap-siap dengan tekniknya.

Nyut.

Nyeri di dadanya tak tertahankan lagi. Kuroko mencengkram bajunya di bagian dada dengan sangat kuat, berusaha menahan sakitnya. Namun, sayang—

BUKK.

Dan bola basket itu terjatuh ke lantai, bersamaan dengan tubuh pemuda berambut biru langit itu. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah suara peluit tanda dihentikannya pertandingan dan teriakan panik teman-teman setimnya, sebelum semua jadi gelap.

.

~oOo~

Perlahan, dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Warna putih memenuhi penglihatannya. Dia mengerjap. Ternyata warna putih itu adalah warna langit-langit.

Sebentar, ini di mana?

Dia menoleh ke samping kanannya, mendapati tangan kanannya terhubung ke selang infus. Menilik dirinya yang terbaring di sebuah ranjang berseprei putih, bisa disimpulkan bahwa dia ada di rumah sakit saat ini.

Dia mengerjap lagi. Dan kini bisa dilihatnya, ada lima orang yang tengah berkumpul di sudut ruangan, sebagian duduk di sofa merah, sebagian lagi duduk di karpet. Salah satu dari mereka, yang berambut merah, rupanya menyadari bahwa dia sudah sadar, langsung bangkit dari posisi nyamannya di sofa.

"Tetsuya.. kau sudah sadar?" Akashi berdiri di sebelah ranjang Kuroko, bertanya sambil menggengam tangan kanan Kuroko. Mendengarnya, teman-teman yang lain langsung berbondong-bondong mengeilingi tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kuroko bertanya dengan lemah.

"Kau pingsan di tengah pertandingan." Sahut Midorima, lelaki bersurai hijau dan berkacamata. "Memang menurut oha-asa, bintang Aquarius sedang sial hari ini."

"Dokter bilang kau hanya kecapekan, tapi.." Akashi menghentikan kata-katanya ketika Aomine, si surai biru gelap, dan Murakasibara, si surai ungu, menatapnya tajam.

"Kurokocchi! Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang yang merangkap sebagai seorang model, Kise.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok." Sahutnya.

Mendadak pintu kamar terbuka. Seorang dokter masuk, dengan stetoskop menggantung di leher dan sebuah paperclip mini di tangannya.

"Dia sudah sadar?" tanyanya. "Biar kuperiksa."

Dia melepas satu persatu kancing baju Kuroko, lalu memeriksa denyut jantungnya dengan stetoskop. Hening menyelimuti selama sang dokter masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Setelah hampir lima menit, dia mengangkat stetoskopnya dan berkata, "Dia sudah mulai stabil, tapi kondisinya tetap harus dijaga. Jangan sampai dia kecapekan."

"H-hai."

Dokter itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan beserta anggota Generation of Miracle yang saat ini tampak seperti—entahlah, antara takut, cemas, dan iba. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, mengingat perkataan dokter beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum Kuroko sadar.

.

.

"_Dia terlalu memaksakan diri." Kata sang dokter sambil membaca data. Saat ini mereka berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kuroko._

"_Sebenarnya penyakit apa.. yang dideritanya?"_

_Dokter itu menatap mereka dengan sedikit cemas. "Kuroko Tetsuya, menurut catatan masa lalunya, sejak kelas enam SD, dia sudah divonis terkena penyakit jantung koroner. Kata dokter yang dulu memeriksanya, mereka sudah memberitahu bahwa basket bukanlah hal yang baik untuknya. Tapi dia keras kepala, lebih mementingkan kesenangannya daripada kesehatannya. Karena itulah, tahun lalu dia menghabiskan waktu sebulan libur musim panas di rumah sakit. Dan saat itu, dokter di rumah sakit itu sudah menduga bahwa, hidup Kuroko Tetsuya takkan lama lagi."_

_Hening. Semua terlalu terkejut. Masa, sih, rekan mereka, yang terkenal akan misdirectionnya, ternyata menyimpan sebuah rahasia masa lalu? Tidak mungkin, kan?_

"_Dokter.."_

"_Untuk saat ini, keadaannya masih stabil, tapi aku tak bisa menjamin ke depannya. Maaf, kami sudah berjuang semampu kami." Keluhnya. Dia berlalu, meninggalkan mereka berlima yang terpuruk._

_Akashi menoleh ke belakang, matanya memindai seluruh kamar Kuroko melalui jendela kecil di pintu._

"_Tetsuya.. tidak mungkin.. kenapa selama ini kau menyembunyikan hal ini dari kami?"_

.

.

~oOo~

"Tetsuya.. aku masuk ya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Akashi membuka pintu ruangan dan masuk, menghampiri Kuroko yang masih terbaring dalam diam, wajahnya menatap jendela besar di samping kirinya. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"…ya." Kuroko menoleh. "Itu.. bunga untukku?" Kuroko menunjuk seikat bunga lily di tangan Akashi.

"Yup. Kupikir ini bagus untuk menghiasi ruangan ini. Dan juga untuk menemanimu. Kau pasti bosan, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Selain itu, aku juga membawa vanilla milkshake kesukaanmu. Kau pasti mau, kan?" tanya Akashi. Tangannya bergerak ke arah punggungnya, berusaha membantu Kuroko duduk. Dengan senang hati, si surai biru muda mengambil sebotol vanilla milkshake dari tangan Akashi dan meminumnya dengan khidmat. Hening beberapa saat.

"Akashi-kun.. aku ingin keluar."

"Tapi, tubuhmu belum terlalu stabil—"

"Kumohon. Kita bisa meminjam kursi roda, kan?"

Akashi menghela nafas. Sulit untuk menolak tawaran pemuda ini, terutama jika ia memasang tampang memelas seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan menemui dokter sebentar." Akashi segera berjalan menuju pintu. Di koridor di depan kamar, dia melihat dokter yang memeriksa Kuroko tempo hari, sedang berdiri dengan punggung bersandar ke dinding, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Ah, dokter, kebetulan, aku ingin minta tolong—"

"Saudara Akashi." Potongnya. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan. Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf."

Akashi terbelalak. "Untuk apa?"

"Sebenarnya.."

.

Dan perkataan selanjutnya tak dapat dicernanya lagi dengan baik. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, wajahnya pucat.

"Tunggu, dokter, ini tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Sayangnya semua sudah terjadi. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf." Dokter itu berbalik. "Soal kursi roda, lebih baik tanyakan pada perawat di resepsionis. Aku harus bekerja lagi."

Tidak.

Akashi jatuh berlutut. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini. Tidak mungkin!

Seseorang, tolong katakan bahwa ini bohong!

~oOo~

"Sudah musim gugur, ya." Kuroko memecah keheningan yang tercipta sedari tadi. Tangannya masih menggenggam vanilla milkshake yang sisa sedikit. Dia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Akashi yang dari tadi mendorong kursi rodanya menuju halaman belakang rumah sakit tanpa berkata apapun. "Akashi-kun?"

"Y-ya?" pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau mendengarku?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Akashi menatap satu persatu daun berwarna kuning jatuh ke tanah. "Sebentar lagi musim dingin."

"Akashi-kun, apa ada yang kaupikirkan saat ini? Apa ada yang membebanimu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" dia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang terbebani, sedari tadi hanya melamun. Kalau kau punya masalah atau beban, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku siap mendengarkanmu." Kata Kuroko.

"Terimakasih banyak, Tetsuya, tapi aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya kepikiran soal..basket."

"Oh, iya. Pertandingan waktu itu, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Kuroko mendadak.

"Kita menang, 170-59." Jawab Akashi singkat.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Untunglah. Aku senang."

Entah apa yang merasukinya, melihat Kuroko tersenyum manis seperti itu, membuat jantung Akashi berdetak lebih kencang, dan wajahnya terasa panas.

Perasaan apa ini?

~oOo~

"Akashi, kau terlambat. Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau terlambat datang latihan seperti ini." baru saja sampai di gedung olahraga, Akashi sudah diserbu berbagai pertanyaan dari teman-temannya.

"Apa kau pergi menjenguk Tetsu-kun?" tanya Aomine.

Mendadak Akashi mengingat percakapannya dengan dokter di rumah sakit tadi. Tubuhnya bergetar, yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membalas pertanyaan Aomine hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akashi, kenapa?"

"Teman-teman.." Akashi menelan ludah. "ada yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai.. Tetsuya."

.

.

"_Saudara Akashi." Potongnya. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan. Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf."_

_Akashi terbelalak. "Untuk apa?"_

"_Sebenarnya, kami para dokter sudah memperkirakan, bahwa temanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya, hidupnya takkan lama. Mungkin hanya tinggal menghitung hari."_

"_Ap__—__"_

"_Penyakitnya sudah terlampau parah. Kami sudah berjuang sebatas kemampuan kami, dan inilah hasilnya. Sisanya kita hanya bisa mengharapkan mukjizat Tuhan. Karena itu, aku minta, selama sisa-sisa hidupnya, bahagiakanlah dia. Akan lebih baik jika dia bisa pergi tanpa beban."_

""_Tunggu, dokter, ini tidak mungkin, kan?"_

"_Sayangnya semua sudah terjadi. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf." Dokter itu berbalik. "Soal kursi roda, lebih baik tanyakan pada perawat di resepsionis. Aku harus bekerja lagi."_

.

.

"T-tidak!" Kise menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Tidak mungkin Kurokocchi.."

"Kau bercanda kan, Akashi?" Aomine berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sudah gemetar. Takut, itu yang dirasakannya.

"Tidak, Aomine. Aku sama tak percaya sepertimu, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Sisanya, kita hanya harus membahagiakannya."

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita semua menjenguknya besok." Usul Murasakibara, disusul anggukan dari rekan-rekannya.

"Dan ingatlah, hal ini adalah rahasia di antara kita, jangan sampai dia sendiri mengetahuinya." Kata Akashi. "Jangan membebaninya."

"…"

"Baiklah."

~oOo~

"Kurokocchi~ kami datang!"

"Diamlah, Kise. Ini di rumah sakit."

"Heeh? Memangnya kenapa? Midorimacchi jahat!"

"Ayolah, kita datang ke sini bukan untuk bertengkar."

"Tapi—"

"AH! Cemilanku jatuh!"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi pemuda berambut merah itu. "KALIAN INI BISA TENANG TIDAK?"

"Hiii! Akashicchi seram!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Akashi-kun." Kuroko beranjak duduk di ranjangnya yang berseprai putih.

"Ah? Tetsuya? Kau sudah bisa duduk sendiri?" tanya Akashi heran. Pasalnya, dari kemarin tubuh Kuroko sangat lemah, sehingga untuk dudukpun dia harus dibantu.

"Tubuhku terasa jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit." Jawab Kuroko.

"Bagus. Cepatlah keluar dari tempat ini, lalu kita akan bermain basket bersama lagi!" Aomine menepuk kepala bersurai biru muda tersebut.

Kuroko lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang menuju ke halaman belakang rumah sakit. Barulah disadarinya, kalau ternyata di lapangan itu terdapat ring basket.

"Aku ingin keluar." Kata Kuroko.

"Tapi hari ini sangat dingin, tidak baik untukmu." Kata Akashi.

"Di sana ada ring basket. Kurasa kalian bisa bermain sebentar, sedangkan aku akan menonton." Kata Kuroko.

Mendengar kata basket, Aomine langsung berapi-api. "Boleh juga. Kebetulan hari ini aku sedang gatal ingin main."

"Aku juga bawa bolanya." Kata Midorima.

"Untuk apa kau membawanya seperti itu, Midorimacchi?"

"Berisik. Ini _lucky item_ku hari ini."

"Hah.. apa boleh buat." Akashi mengambil kursi roda yang dilipat di sudut kamar. "Pakai baju hangatmu. Bawa selimut juga, kalau perlu." Dia lalu membantu Kuroko turun dari tempat tidur dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda.

"Aku ingin melihat permainan kalian." Kata Kuroko.

"Yosh! Kebetulan, selama kau dirawat, aku sudah melatih kekuatanku menjadi berkali lipat. Kau harus melihatnya, kau pasti tercengang." Celoteh Aomine sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Halaman belakang rumah sakit sangat sepi. Tidak ada orang di sana. Tentu saja, di hari yang dingin dan berangin seperti ini, kebanyakan orang lebih memilih mendekam di rumah.

"Baiklah! Kita akan bagi jadi dua kelompok!" titah Akashi.

"Cara pembagiannya bagaimana?" tanya Midorima.

"Menurut tinggi badan saja!" usul Kise, yang langsung direspon dengan pukulan di kepala oleh kapten mereka. Tersinggung, lebih tepatnya.

"Sudahlah. Kita main dengan bebas saja!" Aomine langsung menyambar bola basket yang tadinya dipegang Akashi. Dengan cepat, layaknya angin, dia men_shoot_. Semua mata terbelalak.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Aomine-kun sekuat itu." Kata Kuroko.

"Kau juga bisa kuat sepertiku. Cepatlah keluar dari rumah sakit, nanti kau akan kuajari." Jawab Aomine.

"Janji?"

"Yep."

Dan akhirnya permainan berlangsung. Kuroko menggeser kursi rodanya ke sudut, menonton teman-temannya yang asyik bermain dengan gaya tak beraturan—tadi sudah dikatakan bahwa mereka bermain dengan gaya bebas, kan?

Mendadak angin berhembus, dingin sekali. Kuroko meremas piyamanya di bagian dada. Secara tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Tangan kirinya mencengkram selimut yang menutupi seluruh kakinya, berharap dengan cara begitu bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Nyatanya tidak.

Kuroko sudah tidak kuat lagi. Pandangannya meredup, dan kesadarannya hilang. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara yang keras, yang menghentikan permainan basket teman-temannya.

"Kuroko!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kurochin!"

"Tetsu-kun!"

"TETSUYA!"

Akashi langsung berlari, merengkuh tubuh lemah itu dalam pelukannya. Dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, dan bersyukur bahwa nadinya masih berdenyut.

Akashi langsung menggendongnya, membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit, meninggalkan keempat teman-temannya. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi perasaan cemas.

Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa!

~oOo~

Semuanya terduduk lemas di ruang tunggu, sementara di depan mereka, di ruangan yang ada di balik pintu kayu itu, para medis tengah mengobati penyakit Kuroko yang kambuh lagi. Sudah satu jam dokter tidak keluar dari kamar Kuroko, tandanya bahwa proses pengobatan kali ini memakan waktu lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Pasti sudah parah sekali.

Lima menit kemudian, pintu kamar itu terbuka. Dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar dengan raut wajah yang cemas.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ini buruk. Penyakitnya makin parah. Kalau begini terus, sulit untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Kusarankan kalian tidak membawanya ke luar lagi, terutama di hari sedingin ini."

"Baiklah."

Setelah dokter itu berjalan menyusuri lorong, Kise mendadak bangkit berdiri. "Maaf, teman-teman, aku harus pulang dulu."

"Aku juga harus pulang." Kata Midorima, diikuti anggukan Aomine.

"Aku mau membeli camilanku lagi. Sudah dulu ya." Kata Murasakibara, yang langsung meninggalkan rekan-rekannya. Dan akhirnya semuanya pergi, kecuali Akashi, yang masih duduk di ruang tunggu. Setelah semua temannya menghilang dari pandangan, dia langsung masuk ke kamar Kuroko.

Di atas satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di ruangan itu, terbaringlah Kuroko, dengan alat bantu pernafasan dan selang infus melekat di tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, dan nafasnya teratur.

Akashi mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping kanan ranjang, lalu menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya.. kenapa kau memaksakan diri? Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kalau hari dingin seperti ini tidak baik untukmu. Tapi kenapa?"

"Maaf."

Akashi terlonjak. Dilihatnya kelopak mata Kuroko mendadak terbuka, menampakkan iris biru muda yang berkilau, namun kelihatan sayu.

"Tetsuya.. kau sudah sadar?"

"Maaf, Akashi-kun, tapi aku hanya ingin bersama kalian lagi. Karena aku sudah tahu, hidupku tinggal menghitung hari. Aku tidak bisa bermain basket lagi, dan juga.. aku tidak akan bisa bertemu kalian."

Akashi sangat terkejut. Tidak mungkin, dia sudah mengetahui mengenai hal itu?

"Kau bodoh, Tetsuya." Akashi makin memperkuat cengkramannya pada tangan kanan Kuroko. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang tentang penyakitmu ini?"

"Karena, kalau aku mengatakannya, kau pasti akan mengeluarkanku dengan paksa dari klub. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Jelas saja! Harusnya kau jangan bermain basket!"

"Akashi-kun, apa kau membenciku?"

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan bulir-bulir air matanya. "Tentu! Aku benci jika kau terus bermain basket dengan keadaan seperti ini! Lebih baik kau tidak usah bermain basket, dan kau bisa hidup lebih lama lagi! Kita bisa bersama dalam waktu yang lebih lama lagi!"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Akashi-kun." Kuroko balas mencengkram tangan Akashi. "Sebenarnya, dari dulu ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku.. Aku menyukaimu, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko, airmata mengalir pelan di sudut matanya. "Aku menyukaimu sejak lama."

"Tch.." Akashi menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Kuroko. "Sebenarnya, aku juga sama. Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersenyum lemah. "Terimakasih, Akashi-kun. Aku senang, kau membalas perasaanku. Seandainya aku bisa keluar dari sini, aku ingin kembali bermain basket—"

"Jangan! Jangan, Tetsuya, kumohon! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersakiti lebih dari ini! Jangan membebaniku dengan vonis penyakitmu. Aku mohon!"

"Aku menyukai basket. Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku, meskipun para dokter sudah melarangku. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, bermain basket denganmu di lapangan yang sama!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu. Lebih baik kau menjadi manajer saja, supaya kita tetap bersama." Kata Akashi.

"..Baiklah. Kurasa aku akan menjadi manajer bersama Momoi-san."

"Tapi jangan terlalu akrab dengannya." Kata Akashi, dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kau cemburu, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko terkikik, sementara Akashi tidak mengelak, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya, ya. Kuakui aku cemburu, kau puas?" kata Akashi. Kuroko tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau jahat juga ya, Tetsuya. Mungkin ada baiknya kau kuberi hukuman."

"Hukuman ap—mff!"

Kalimat Kuroko terhenti, ketika bibirnya terkunci dengan bibir Akashi, menyatukan mereka dalam ciuman mesra. Akashi mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, agar bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka, yang cukup kasar namun mesra.

Dan langit sore yang memerah kala itu menjadi saksi bisu.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepas ciuman itu, lantaran kehabisan oksigen. Meski begitu, senyum terukir di wajah mereka.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersama, Tetsuya, apapun yang terjadi." Akashi menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Kuroko langsung menautkan jari kelingkingnya. "Tentu, Akashi-kun kita akan selalu bersama."

Selamanya.

~oOo~

"Ehm.."

Akashi mengerang lagi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, namun dia tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa, sejak sore tadi ia mempunyai firasat buruk. Meski sudah berulang kali ia menyingkirkan firasatnya, namun tetap saja, rasa takut it uterus menghantuinya.

Dan sejenak terbayang seseorang di pikirannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Walaupun sudah bertemu dengannya tadi sore, tapi dia merasa rindu padanya. Kenapa ya?

Lamunannya buyar ketika mendadak ponselnya berbunyi. Dia mengambilnya, lalu melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Tetsuya? Kenapa dia menelponku malam-malam begini?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Akashi menekan tombol 'terima' dan mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"Halo, Tetsuya?"

"A…Akashi..-kun.. tolong—"

Dan kemudian Akashi mendengar suara handphone yang terjatuh dan sambungan diputus. Firasat buruknya terbukti benar.

Segera Akashi berlari keluar rumah. Karena sudah larut malam, tidak ada bus, maka terpaksalah dia berlari menuju rumah sakit. Tidak memperdulikan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya lantaran dia hanya memakai piyama tipis. Dia terus berlari, sambil menggumamkan nama orang itu berkali-kali.

"Tetsuya.."

~oOo~

Ketika sampai di rumah sakit, Akashi langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Dia berbelok ke lorong kanan, dan mendapati banyak perawat berdiri di depan kamar Kuroko berada.

"Tetsuya! Apa yang terjadi! Biarkan aku melihatnya!" Akashi berusaha menerobos, namun dihalangi oleh perawat-perawat itu.

"Maaf, kami tahu bahwa anda sangat khawatir akan keadaan sahabat anda. Tapi, tolong, percayakan ini pada kami. Kami akan berjuang sebaik mungkin." Kata perawat itu.

Akashi hanya terdiam. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sangat ketakutan.

Tidak, tidak akan terjadi apapun pada Tetsuya. Dia sudah berjanji. Kami sudah berjanji!

Akashi mengintip melalui kaca di pintu. Tampaklah banyak dokter tengah mengelilingi ranjang Kuroko. Di sampingnya, ada sebuah alat, yang tampak seperti televisi kecil, dengan garis-garis bengkok yang bergerak, pertanda bahwa saat ini Kuroko masih hidup. Akashi berdoa dalam hati, berharap garis itu tak akan lurus.

Saat dia membuka mata, dia bisa melihat, garis itu perlahan mulai lurus. Tidak, tidak boleh.

"TETSUYA! KAU DENGAR AKU KAN? KAU INGAT JANJI KITA KAN? KAU… TIDAK AKAN MATI, KAN?" teriak Akashi, mengabaikan teguran para perawat itu. Akashi mengerang. Takut, dia takut Kuroko akan melanggar janjinya.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya. Dia mengintip lagi. Garis-garis hijau itu mulai lurus.

Dan akhirnya, garis itu menjadi lurus sepenuhnya.

Dokter melepas alat bantu pernafasan, sembari berucap "Pukul 00.35."

Akashi terdiam saat dokter itu melangkah keluar dan menghampirinya. "Maafkan kami, saudara Akashi. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami."

Akashi tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Dirinya terlalu shock untuk menerima kenyataan ini.

"Tapi, sebelumnya, ia sempat menitipkan surat ini kepadaku, dia bilang ini harus diserahkan pada Akashi-kun." Dokter itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih kepada Akashi, yang langsung menerimanya tanpa ekspresi. Dirobeknya ujung amplop itu, dan dikeluarkannya surat di dalamnya. Dan diapun jatuh berlutut, dengan airmata yang mengalir deras, dan raungan kesedihan yang menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi.

.

_Untuk Akashi-kun,_

_Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku ingin menyampaikan hal ini, tapi aku terlalu pesimis. Aku pikir mungkin kau tidak akan senang._

_Aku menyukaimu, Akashi-kun. Sejak lama._

_Aku sangat senang saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku senang dengan ciuman pertama kita di sore hari kala itu. Aku senang saat kau menjengukku dengan senyuman khasmu yang selalu membuatku terpesona._

_Tapi, aku ingin minta maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bisa menepati janji untuk selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu di masa depan. Dan juga, maaf karena aku tidak pernah jujur dengan penyakitku. Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku jika aku berkata bahwa aku sakit jantung._

_Akashi-kun, mungkin hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Kemungkinan, saat kau menerima surat ini, aku sudah tiada. Karena itulah, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu melalui surat ini._

_Terimakasih, Akashi-kun, telah menjadi partnerku dalam bermain basket. Aku senang saat kau menganggapku sebagai anak berbakat dan mengajakku masuk grup 1. Terimakasih banyak, Akashi-kun._

_Aku mencintaimu. Selalu, sekarang, dan selamanya._

_._

_Salam kasih,_

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

.

.

Fin.

A/N: Baru kali ini saya nulis sampai 3000 words ._. Dan kayaknya genre hurt/comfort-nya kurang terasa ya? Ah, sudahlah.

Hola! Perkenalkan, saya Zefanya.. Saya author baru di fandom ini. Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan, ya. Salam kenal untuk seluruh penghuni fandom ini.

Berniat meninggalkan review? :D


End file.
